Jennifer
History Jennifer was born on May 31, 2026. She, like her father, was born & raised in Doomsburg. Jennifer is the daughter of Irwin and Jessica. When she was 7, her parents told her about her powers. She found them really cool, until she was 10, and started realizing all of the hazards that could come from not being able to control them. So, Jennifer asked Irwin what he did, & Irwin told her the whole story. Jennifer then decided to go on the same journey, but to also visit a secret location, where her maternal grandfather lived. Family Jennifer's parents are Irwin & Jessica. Powers Jennifer has many abilities, as she is 1/4 human, 1/4 vampire, 1/4 mummy, and 1/4 werewolf. She can create many forms because of this, unlike her father, who can only make three. Werewolf As a werewolf, she can turn into a full wolf, or a half wolf. In full wolf form, she looks like a dog, and walks on all fours. In the partial transformation, she walks on two legs, and grows muscles. This makes Jennifer stronger, faster, and more flexible. Mummy As a mummy, Jennifer wears a headset. It has a big, red jewel in the center, with a black and yellow pattern down the rest of it. She also wears a yellow necklace, with a red scarab in the center. In this form, she has the same powers as her father's. Vampire As a vampire, she has batwings, claws, and can turn into a bat. Since she is the daughter of Irwin, she can also create giant balls of electricity. Werewolf/Mummy Jennifer can also mix her forms because she is made of different species. In this form, she looks exactly like her mummy form, but also has dog ears, a tail, fury hands and feet, plus claws. As far as Jennifer's abilities go for this form, it is a mix of both forms abilities. Werewolf/Vampire In this form, Jennifer looks like her vampire form, but has a tail, dog ears, fury hands and feet, plus claws. Her abilities are a mix of the two forms. Mummy/Vampire In this form, Jennifer looks like her mummy form, but also including fangs, claws, bat wings, and the ability to turn into a bat. Her abilities are a mix of the forms. Werewolf/Mummy/Vampire In this form, she looks like her mummy form. This also includes fangs, batwings, the ability to turn into a bat, a tail, fury hands and feet, dog ears, and claws. Her abilities are a mix of all of the species. Included in her abilities is Jennifer's strongest attack called Werewolf Thunder Curse. It is basically a giant red ball of electricity, that when thrown, creates an explosion the size of Atlantis. Death Later on, as the story progresses, Jennifer gets killed. It has not been released yet how or who kills her, but her death has been confirmed. It is also believed that Jennifer may die the same way her mother does. Gallery Category:UnderFist Members